Photosensitive bilophine isomers are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,479,185 and 3,549,367 describe photopolymerizable compositions that include a 2,4,5-triphenylimidazolyl dimer consisting of two lophine radicals bound together by a single covalent bond. Upon irradiation, the dimer is dissociated into free radicals that react with a free radical-producing agent included in the composition. These materials are useful in image-forming systems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,349 describes a photopolymerizable resin composition that is highly sensitive to ultraviolet rays yet is thermally stable. The photopolymerization initiation system includes a 2-polycyclic -aryl-4,5-diphenylimidazolyl dimer. British Patent No. 997,396 describes 2,4,5-triphenylimidazole dimers that change color upon exposure to light. British Patent No. 1,047,569 describes light-sensitive compositions including a leuco dye and a 2,4,5-triarylimidazolyl radical. The compositions change from colored to clear upon irradiation with ultraviolet light, and are useful in image-forming systems. Photoimaging compositions containing leuco dyes and triarylimidazoles are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,234 (2,2′,4,4′,5,5′-hexaarylbiimidazole) and in EP 0 024 629 B1 (2,4,5-triphenylimidazolyl dimer).
Polyarylimidazoles are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,707,475 and 3,772,441 to inhibit inflammation in mammals. Triphenylimidazolyl compositions are included in Example X of '475 and in Example V of '441.
Various methods of detackification are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,950 describes a process of detackifying rubber using a substituted phenyl group having a sulfenyl chloride substituent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,372 describes a graphic composition that includes a thermally detackifiable adhesive premask tape. A diaziridine compound is described to provide initial crosslinking in this premask tape, while a melamine compound extensively crosslinks the tape to detackify it during a later exposure to elevated temperatures, such as encountered during an automotive paint baking cycle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,696 describes a method of removing surface tack from a cured resin such as used in photorelief-type printing plates by treating the resin with specific carbonyl compounds such as benzophenones and anthraquinones. The surface layer of the cured resin is impregnated with the compound, then the impregnated layer is irradiated with specific actinic rays. U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,047 describes an adhesive system containing an oxirane ring-bearing component and a photoinitiator. When this pressure-sensitive adhesive is exposed to ultraviolet light, the adhesion is reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,312 discloses a film backed, normally tacky and pressure-sensitive adhesive tape that is highly extensible and highly elastic. The tape can be easily removed from a surface to which it has been applied by stretching it lengthwise in a direction substantially parallel to the plane of the surface. The film backing is formed from elastomeric and thermoplastic block copolymers. A preferred use for this tape is in a bandage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,708 describes an adhesive tape that is removable from a substrate by stretching it in a direction substantially parallel to the surface of the substrate. The tape backing is described as highly extensible and substantially inelastic.